1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle front end structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle front end structure that is mounted to a pair of hood ledges of a frame mounted vehicle body.
2. Background Information
Recently, many of the components of the front end of a vehicle have been modularized into a single unit or front end module that can be attached to the vehicle frame. In other words, the front end module is provided with a frame with various front end components such as the radiator and headlamps coupled thereto. Thus, instead of individually installing the various front end components to the vehicle body, the various front end components are installed on a frame structure that is installed on the front end of the vehicle as a single unit. By using a front end module, the time required to assemble the front end of the vehicle has been drastically reduced.
One example of a vehicle front end module installed on a unibody or monococque frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2002/0040819. This publication discloses a front end construction of a vehicle body in which the front end module is fixed to the vehicle body adjacent the suspension attachment portions of the vehicle body. The front end of the vehicle body in this publication has a cross member extending between the front side frame members to add lateral stability to the vehicle body.
Another example of a front end module installed on a unibody or monococque frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2002/0195839. This publication discloses the front end module being attached to the front fenders of the vehicle body by using a jig for lateral stability. To aid in the assembly of the front end module, this publication discloses using a pair of hood ledge reinforcements that increase the positional accuracy of the mounting points of the front end module.
Also the use of a guide structure for a front end module has been proposed in U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2003/0160477 to aid in the assembly of the front end module onto a vehicle body. This publication discloses using positioning pins on the front end module and positioning holes on the front fender to aid in the assembly of the front end module.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle structure for mounting a front end module to a vehicle body. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.